


The Man In The Book – DSS #4

by AlisoneDavies



Series: Drogheda Stories Saga [4]
Category: Supernatural
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: DSS #4





	The Man In The Book – DSS #4

_**WARNINGS :** Tout comme mon histoire « DDS#1 », certaines scènes peuvent heurter un jeune public. Il est clairement question de suicide, ne lisez que si vous le pouvez._

_Cette histoire est une fiction, fortement inspirée du livre Irlandais : « Tuesdays Are Just As Bad »._

_Il s'agit d'ailleurs de cet ouvrage dont je parle dans l'histoire._

_Je suis désolée pour les fautes restantes, la concordance des temps et tout ce qui peut piquer les yeux à ceux/celles qui savent réellement écrire._

_Mais, je n'ai plus de Bêta depuis un moment._

_Si toutefois vous voulez poursuivre la lecture, allez-y._

_Merci._

 

**… … …**

 

J'ai traversé le pont pour rejoindre le Centre Commercial « Scotch Hall », à côté de la rivière Boyne. Comme souvent, je suis allée à la librairie. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'acheter un livre, en réalité. Juste rester là-bas, histoire de sortir de chez moi.

J'aime l'odeur des livres et le calme du lieu. C'est un peu comme à l’Église, mais sans le côté religieux. Ou alors, la lecture est ma religion.

 

À peine entré, la tranquillité de l'endroit m'a fait du bien. J'ai erré au hasard des rayons, sans rien chercher en particulier. Juste flâner en lisant les titres et regardant les couvertures.

Une dame à côté de moi m'a observé en esquissant un étrange sourire. Elle m'a regardé quelques secondes avant de détourner ses yeux, gênée. Puis, elle est partie.

Sur le moment, j'ai cru que j'avais quelque chose sur le visage. Avant de me souvenir de ma cicatrice sur ma tempe gauche.

J'ai posé ma main dessus, comme par réflexe, et mes doigts ont effleuré la courbure des points que les chirurgiens avaient fait.

La dame avait dû lire l'article que le journal « Drogheda Independent » avait publié quelques semaines plus tôt. Sans mon accord, bien sûr.

 

J'ai eu honte et je me suis cachée dans un coin, entre deux étagères. C'est à ce moment-là que mes yeux se sont posés sur un livre bleu. Le titre ne me parlait pas vraiment et la couverture était plutôt banale. Pourtant, j'ai pris l'ouvrage et j'ai lu le résumé.

Et mon a cœur a raté un battement.

 

 

Je me suis assise en tailleur dans le coin en question et j'ai ouvert le livre pour commencer ma lecture. Soudain, une petite voix masculine m'a fait sursauter.

_« - Salut, toi ! »_

\- Q-Quoi ?!

J'ai tourné ma tête dans tous les sens. Personne.

_« - Plus bas ! »_

J'ai baissé mes yeux et j'ai vu, en dessous de « Chapitre Un », il était écrit :

 

_« - Salut, toi !_

_\- Q-Quoi ?!_

_Elle a tourné sa tête dans tous les sens. Personne._

_\- Plus bas ! »_

 

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! m'écriais-je.

Une dame est apparue derrière moi, visage sévère.

\- Chut !

\- Pardon...

Puis, elle est repartie.

 

J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. L'homme qui me parlait, la voix que j'entendais, elle venait du livre !

_« - Je m'appelle Mick. Et toi ? »_

\- Je...

_« - Pourquoi tu as une cicatrice sur la tempe ? J'en ai une, moi aussi... »_

\- Oh ?

La dame est revenue vers moi et m'a regardé étrangement parce que je parlais toute seule. Alors, je lui ai offert mon plus beau faux sourire. Et, lorsqu'elle est partie à nouveau, j'ai sorti une paire d'oreillettes de mon sac à dos, que j'ai ensuite branché à mon téléphone. Prétendant ainsi être en conversation avec quelqu'un de réel.

Une fois installé, j'ai continué ma « lecture » et Mick a dit.

_« - Je te dirai d'où vient ma cicatrice, si tu me dis pour la tienne. »_

Dans le livre, j'ai lu la description de Mick. Il était assis sur son lit et il avait effectivement une cicatrice, sur la tempe droite.

\- D'accord. Mais, toi d'abord.

_« - Je... J'ai essayé de... Je me suis fracassé le crâne avec un marteau. »_

\- Oh...

_« - Si tu veux fermer ce livre, je comprendrai. »_

\- Non, non, non, c'est juste que... Je me suis fracassé le crâne avec une pierre. Sur la plage de Laytown.

_« - Oh... Mais... Attends, Laytown ? Tu... Tu es en Irlande ? »_

\- Oui, à Drogheda. Et toi ?

_« - Cork... »_

 

J'ai sursauté. Quelles étaient les chances ? Sa tentative de suicide presque comme la mienne, sa vie en Irlande, et... Attendez, je parle à un livre, pas vrai ?! Rien de tout ça n'est réel !

_« - Je sais ce que tu penses... Pour moi aussi, c'est étrange de parler à un livre. »_

\- Je comprends ce sentiment.

Nous rigolons ensemble.

Et nous continuons de « parler » tous les deux. De l'Irlande, du temps, de nous et surtout de ce que nous avons essayé de faire. Et pourquoi.

 

Au 1/3 du bouquin, la dame sévère est revenue vers moi.

\- Jeune fille, nous allons fermer. Avez-vous l'intention d'acheter ce livre ou comptez-vous le lire gratuitement ?

Sans relever sa remarque désobligeante, je me suis mise à hurler.

\- J'le prends !

 

 

Après avoir payé 13 euros pour cet étrange roman, je suis rentré chez moi. Je me suis déchaussée, jetée les clefs sur la table et je me suis allongée sur le lit. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, ce n'était pas pour pleurer.

\- Mick ?

_« - Hey, tu es revenu ! »_

\- Oui. Comment ça va ?

_« - Mieux. Je n'ai pas encore fait de crise de panique aujourd'hui. Je considère ça comme une victoire. »_

\- Je me disais justement la même chose...

 

Nous avons discuté presque toute la nuit. Si nous pouvions qualifier de « conversation » le fait de parler à un personnage irréel d'un roman.

 

En me réveillant en sursaut à 4h04, j'ai paniqué en allumant la lumière. J'avais rêvé de Mick et je me rendais compte que je commençais à tomber amoureuse de lui.

Un personnage d'un roman !

Comme si ma vie n'était déjà pas assez compliquée.

 

**FIN**


End file.
